


The Cursed Princess

by Fanfiction553



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction553/pseuds/Fanfiction553
Summary: Princess Thorn, the firstborn of the kingdom cursed on her coronation. The girl cursed to turn into monsters and give into their monstrous creatures. A girl who wants to save the princess and against the citizens of the cruel kingdom. A girl who wants the princess to be saved and has to be careful of that since the citizens see her a monster. The only way to break the curse on the princess is to kiss her with no wicked intent and survive her monstrous forms.
Relationships: Thorn & Raven





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that was a peaceful kingdom that has lasted for 20 years. The kingdom was full of fun and joyous laughter and smiles as it had no fear of war or monsters. The royal rulers of this land were king Adrien and Queen Mari and they have given birth to a beautiful daughter. The newborn daughter’s name was Thorn, the firstborn. She had jet black hair with small curls in front and dark ocean blue eyes. 

There was a coronation which was held for the newest princess to show the loyal subjects of the kingdom. The whole kingdom went as children, men, and women went to the coronation as it was an important event in their life. The only magic creature that was invited was the three fairies to give Thorn gifts so she can grow into a wonderful and talented princess.

The fairies arrived in their robes in a human form with no fairy wings to be seen. The fairies look rather gorgeous in their human forms with their black, purple, and red robes. They looked at the princess with a grin turned sinister. They muttered some words in a language that can’t be understood. 

They revealed themselves to be wicked witches that the king invited instead of the fairies. The leader of the trio had a bold and cocky demeanor and had a small message for the whole kingdom.  
“Hello, loyal subjects of the Sineian Kingdom. We are here to bring a curse to your lovely newborn princess and to tell you that you are prey to her when she turns 12. The curse won’t start until her 12th birthday. Her curse will be forced to turn into monsters that are fabled to be legends. We will take her away after her 12th birthday when she gets her first blood.”

The lead witch continues her little message to the public” The only way you can reverse this on the little princess is a few points. She will be freed from a kiss but not any kiss. You have to have a worthy heart with no vile intent with the princess.” The witch laughs as she looks at the subjects with a wicked grin,” You have to live through her monstrous forms without your death by her hand. Good luck!”

The witches laughed as they cast a spell as black magic energy surged around the princess and into her heart. There was nothing that the king and queen could do to stop it as rage took over the king and tears came over the queen. 

The witches left and used magic to escape in a cloud of black smoke that only witches can survive. Four of the guards tried to grab the witches but the guards got into the smoke and choked on it. They had dull eyes as their bodies didn’t move and fell to the floor.

The witches left an impact on the subjects and the royal family differently. The royal family mourned and cried their hearts out as they just lost their daughter to a curse. They could only spend 12 years before she will be taken away and be a beast. 

The subjects, on the other hand, went in two different ways. One part of the subjects let it to their evil intent and let it show to everyone except the royal family. They will do whatever it takes to get what they want and they won’t get punished for it. Then you have the second part of the subjects that will be weak and afraid to speak for themselves. They will be victims of others trying to live their lives. 

The princess would be cursed as she would live in bliss as that day would come. There was a girl watching this as determination filled her eyes not wanting to let go. She didn’t want the princess to suffer and be alone with this curse in her. She vowed to herself in her mind that she will take the chance to save the poor soul of the princess and defeat the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Thorn was 6 years old as she was playing tag with her younger sibling. Her brother is 4 years old as he was prince Justin as he was just a little boy. He had black hair with green eyes wearing a young prince getup. 

Thorn was wearing a purple dress with little sequins throughout the dress. She was purple flat shoes to match her dress as she was chasing her brother.

She was clueless about her curse since her parents never told her at all. They decided it was better if she was happy and oblivious to the curse then nothing would go wrong. They told the maids and butlers to not mention the curse to anyone. 

The princess could hear the carpet make a waning sound as it was very old. She was chasing her little brother as she was acting like she was slower. She could hear her little brother laugh as he was being chased. It was a cat and mouse game but instead of death, it’s with laughter.

She loves her family as they always smiled at her and wanted her to be happy. They never looked down on their daughter as they had a smile on their face whenever they see her. Princess Thorn thinks it’s a gift to see a smile on people’s faces.

Thorn decided to catch her little brother and hug him tight to her chest. She loves her little brother as it was like a friend she never had. Her parents won’t let anyone from the villages within the kingdom hanging out with her. She is allowed to be out of the castle but in the garden and the pool. 

Thorn put her brother down and headed to her room to lay down and take a small break from her little brother. Her room was bright pink with little wolves symbols all over the walls as wolves were dangerous but cute creatures. She had her bed, mirror, a box of dolls, a walk-in closet, and a place for her to play with her dolls.

Thorn grabbed her three favorite dolls from the box as she smiles proudly. The first doll had blonde hair with small freckles on it wearing a black dress with a crown on her head. She named the name Mirai as she thinks of the doll as a future princess with her imagination. Her second doll was a girl with purple hair with a birthmark of a butterfly on her cheek wearing peasant wear with a small fake sword with it. She named it Tear as she sometimes feels sad when looked at.

The last doll was a strange one as she doesn’t know what to do with it. It had red, blue, and green hair with blue lipstick with a purple robe and a grin. The eyes were slit as it had a glare of some sort but with a joyous grin. The left half of the body looked normal as it was perfect but the right side has green and pink scales with a little book in their hand. 

She named the doll Terlia as it sounded like a good name to hear for a weird doll. The weird thing is that the princess enjoyed the look of the doll as it brought her joy. She was playing with the three dolls as she was giggling and pretending they were real. 

The princess was lost to the curse as she thought the creepy was beautiful. The girl smiles as she thought the dolls to be her friends as she played with them for hours. The curse that was in her heart got closer as it had inky black darkness to it as it was creeping up to the core of the princess’ happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven Bellerose was the daughter of a merchant. She was raised to sell his homemade goods to support the family. In her mindset, she loved the royal family but hated the people living on the streets of the kingdom. 

Since the coronation of the princess and the witches cursing her, it wasn’t the best outcome. Before the coronation, there was actual peace and kindness but that is history. The people lead to their wicked desires and have no consequences. There is no law or order in the streets as they feel like the guards protect the citizens from getting in. 

Raven was one of the people who considered the consequences of her actions due to the vile things that the citizens do. They became robbers and thieves as they can take anything they want and want to bring suffering and pain to others. They also rape, use abuse, torture, and public humiliation on the innocent. 

Raven wished that she had the magic to burn the bastards that abused their human abilities so that there was finally peace. Sadly, she didn’t have that power and has to deal with them as no one is stopping them. She has to watch this happen as she has no weapon strong enough to defeat them at her age.

Raven had only one best friend as the other kids don’t like her beliefs and morals. They call her beliefs fake as no one would want to stop the horrific things happening on the innocent. His name is Atlas Lostemy and he is the only one that understands Raven’s logic. 

Atlas is the baker’s son and he helps his father bake pastries so they won’t go poor. He hangs out with Raven so that his best friend doesn’t do anything extremely stupid. He tends to get Raven out of trouble and avoid the horrific events of abuse from the adults. 

Raven walks into the bakery as she had one of her dad’s homemade goods on her. She looks at Atlas who was putting pies on display on wooden displays so people would come in. “Hey, Atlas! Want to come with me into town today?”

“Of course Raven. Let me put these away.” Atlas put the last pie that he had in his hand on the display and put his hammock on the small bench as he waved bye to his father that was cooking. He waved goodbye to his father with a goofy smile.”Bye, father! I’ll be back soon.”

They heard a gruff from Atlas’s father and headed out so they can take their small walk. They could see buildings that are two levels and heard business clatter. The town was peaceful as there was no magic in the kingdom. 

They were walking past her father’s business as her father works in the merchant area of the kingdom. It was two miles long as he was in the middle of it since the business was better. They were heading towards the area near the fountain of the kingdom as they saw a terrible fight.

They see a woman getting whipped with her back bare as she was holding a small child. The child had a small tuft of hair as it had raggy cloths to protect itself. The woman was screaming in pain as there was sinister laughing in the area. 

Raven couldn’t bear to watch this scene happen before her as she wanted to save the child and the woman. She knew that she was weak and very young as she was ten but that wasn’t going to stop her. She had to stand up to the abuser and save them.

Atlas could see the determination in his best friend’s eyes as he had to stop her. He grabs her arm as he was walking away trying to get away from the scene. He wasn’t going to let his friend get hurt as he wanted a peaceful day without violence.

Raven tore her arm out of Atlas’s grip as she goes towards the woman. She saw that the man went for another lashing as she moved her legs as she stops it with her hand. It really hurt as she could feel enormous pain. 

The abuser was shocked to see a girl who stopped a whip. He thought the child was bad as he had to punish the girl. He brought the whip up as he was ready as he felt a sudden pain.

Raven kicked the man in the balls very hard as she only had her hands and feet to defend. She saw the man fall in pain as she checks on the woman as she saw tears. “Miss, are you alright?”

The woman had tears in her eyes as she had some relief with her breathing. She was just glad that it stopped as she cradles the child. “Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you young one. What’s your name?”

“My name is Raven. I don’t need to know your name miss but I’m just glad to save you from that jerk!” Raven just had a lash on her arm as it still hurt but she held her arm trying to hide it. 

She saw the whip on the ground as she saw the man still on the ground in pain. She decided it was best for her to take the whip and held it in her hands. She was going to use this whip to her advantage as she was going to use it for protecting her others. 

Atlas followed the girl with her first weapon as he saw how Raven handled things. He trusted in his friend’s abilities but was afraid of the choices she would make. He hopes that it doesn’t last long so Raven and he could hang out without thinking of trying to be saviors for others.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book that I'm trying to work and complete. As I really like this book as I will continue this book as I want to make this a book that I can publish someday. The first updates of this will be my rough draft as this will help me add more details. So some of the chapters might be really short but this is a work in progress.


End file.
